La vida es hermosa, ¿no Sokka?
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: La guerra terminó pero un grupo de rebeldes toma el poder y comienza a secuestrar a los heroes de guerra para llevarlos a un campo de concentración.Sokka debe preocuparse, por su mujer Toph, y por que su hijo no sufra.Basado en "La vida es bella".Fic Tokk
1. El mejor día de todos

Si quieren leer una historia para llorar aca tiene esta... Es drama absoluta!! Esta basado en la película "La vida es bella". Y que espero q con esta histporia de una pareja que queremos podamos comprender un poco mejor el drama del holocausto... Es muy triste... Y es tan fuerte que a mi m cuesta mucho escribirla... Es muy fuerte, les juro que habia momentos en que tenia que parar xq m agarraba una angustia... Ni yo que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes podia hacerlos sufrir tanto... creo q mas q nada xq esta basado en algo real... bueno, lean y comenten!! besos!!

**Capítulo 1**

**El mejor día de todos**

El pequeño Lee, de seis años, corrió hasta la cama de su padre y de su madre. De un salto subió sobre ella y empezó a gritar para despertar a sus padres.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despiértense! ¡Vamos que hoy es mi cumpleaños!

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Sokka tomando a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¡Las ocho de la mañana, papi!-exclamó el niño de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos oscuros.

-¡Oh! ¡Hay que seguir durmiendo!-respondió Sokka volviéndose a acostar y cerrando los ojos.

Pero su pequeño lo zarandeó y jugueteó con el cabello de su padre.

-¡Vamos, papi! ¡Mami, ayúdame a despertarlo!

-Estás pidiendo milagros si quieres que tu padre se despierte temprano-dijo Toph, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su hijo, para luego abrazarlo y besarlo en la parte trasera de la cabeza-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!

En niño se puso a reírse y gritar de alegría mientras la madre le daba besos en el cuello, lo cual le provocaban cosquillas.

-Se ve que hoy no podré dormir-dijo Sokka despertándose por fin, y tirándose sobre su mujer y su hijo-. ¡Que los cumplas feliz, campeón!

La familia se dirigió a la mesa, de dónde Toph sacó grandes cantidades de galletitas fritas, hechas por su marido la noche anterior, ella jamás cocinaba, lo odiaba y utilizaba como excusa su ceguera. Su esposo estaba resignado y no le discutía. Sokka vio como su mujer le dejaba las galletitas enfrente a su hijo quien salto de alegría al verlas. Luego de muchos besos de agradecimiento a sus padres, en el cuál su padre aprovechó para estrujarlo bien contra sí, hasta que Lee se quejó de que se ahogaba.

Por alguna razón aquel día era especial. Quizá era porque era el día en que se cumplían 6 años desde que había sido bendecido con el regalo de un hijo suyo y de la mujer de su vida. Había sido hace quince años que la guerra había terminado, que la paz había vuelto al mundo, y aunque aún seguían los intentos de derrumbar la paz habían sido numerosos, todos habían sido detenidos a tiempo. Todavía había un fuerte rumor, se sabía que se estaba planeando algo, pero aquel día Sokka decidió no preocuparse por ello. Ese día no habría de salir nada mal. Era el cumpleaños de su hijo, su Toph estaba más bella que nunca. Sokka era feliz, tenía a la mejor familia, la suya. La vida no podría ser más hermosa. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió cuando un ave se posó en la ventana.

-¡Hawky!-exclamó alegre al ver a su viejo pájaro-. Es la letra de Katara. Y dice que…-Sokka no pudo seguir leyendo en voz alta.

-¿Qué dice la tía, papi?-preguntó Lee.

-Espera un segundo, campeón, que tengo que hablar con mami-Sokka se fue a su cuarto, y su mujer lo siguió-. Toph-dijo con dolor-, se produjo un golpe. Zuko está muerto y Azula tomó el mando. Tomaron prisionero a Aang y Katara apenas pudo escapar. Dicen que van tras todos los que lucharon en contra de la Nación del Fuego hace quince años. Irán tras nosotros, Toph, debemos irnos a un lado.

Con cada palabra que Sokka fue diciendo su desesperación iba en aumento. Aquel día había pasado a ser uno de sus peores pesadillas. Si fue algo que temió desde el día en que vio a su hijo por primera vez, fue esto, que se produjera una nueva guerra. No quería que Lee sufriera.

-Vayámonos a una cueva, con mi tierra control podremos ocultarnos lo suficiente.

-Vayamos rápido-dijo Sokka, pero en cuanto terminó de decir eso se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

Sus peores pesadillas parecieran hacerse realidad. Un sólo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Su hijo. Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a agentes Dai Li que tenían a su hijo por las manos. Lee no tenía miedo, simplemente no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, mami?-preguntó inocentemente.

Eran demasiados, no podría luchar contra ellos. Menos él sin poderes, y sin ninguna arma. Habían tocado su punto débil, su hijo como rehén. La mirada de los agentes lo decía todo, si se movían lo mataban. Ninguno de los dos padres atinó a hacer nada. Lee repitió la pregunta que había hecho previamente.

-Nada, campeón, tan sólo es un juego-dijo Sokka, no podía permitir que su hijo sufriera.

Los ataron a los tres con sogas y se los llevaron. Cuando salían, Sokka miró alrededor y vio que en un costado de la casa estaba su halcón salvajemente asesinado. Aunque sentía pena por su ave, pero había otra pena mayor. Qué pasaría con ellas. Miró a su mujer, y Toph le devolvió a su manera la mirada. Constantemente tenían amenazado al niño, para que no se atrevieran a hacer nada. Allí los esperaba un tren cómo aquél que una vez había visto cuando llegó a Ba Sing Se. Los pusieron en celdas separadas, a él y a su hijo en una y en otra a Toph. Sokka esperaba que ella quizá pudiera escapar utilizando su metal control pero no sabía que en cuanto llegaron a la celda de las mujeres, unos hombres se encargaron de clavarles agujas en lugares específicos del cuerpo. Ahora sí Toph había quedado ciega, le habían quitado sus poderes. Ya no podría controlar nada, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Sokka miró a quienes había alrededor en la celda, mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Todos rostros de desesperados, de resignados, de temor. Todos rostros que se parecían al de él. Sokka supo que podía ser el fin, sólo impediría que su hijo sufriera.

-Sabes, Lee, cómo es tu cumpleaños, vamos a jugar un juego, muy especial, va a ser como una gran competencia. ¿Sí?-el niño asintió-. Así que para que podamos ganar, vas a ser todo lo que yo diga, ¿sí?-el niño asintió de vuelta.

Sokka esperó a que su hijo se durmiera, para empezar a llorar.


	2. Bienvenidos al infierno

Luego de mucho tiempo decidí continuar, se los debo a todos lo que lo comenzaran a leer, pronto subiré el capítulo 3 que ya esta terminado, y para el final espero hacerlo mañana o esta noche. comprendan si quizás la calidad no estan buena como otras de mis historias pero es algo mu fuerte que me custa escribirla...

Seguramente por que esta hecha basada en hechos que sucedieron de verdad...

Y creo que el hechod eque alguien(miles) hayan tenido que vivir este horror lo hace más fuerte...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Bienvenidos al infierno**

El camino parecía interminable. El tren saltaba con las piedras que yacían bajo sus ruedas. Los huesos le dolían junto con los músculos. Levemente la luz de la celda aumentó, la noche había pasado. La puerta de la celda se abrió, Sokka tuvo que entornar los ojos por la repentina luz que lo cegó por un momento.

-¡Maestros tierra, pasen al frente!-dijo un robusto hombre, algunos se movieron-¡Tú ven aquí!-dijo el carcelero señalando a uno de los hombres tirados en el suelo-¡Ven rápido!-y para sorpresa de Sokka vio al primer rostro familiar, Haru-¡Tú serás el primero!

Para horror de Sokka vio como le calvaban unas agujas en ciertos lugares cerca de los hombres, las piernas y el cuello. Haru volvió caminando a la celda con mucho esfuerzo. Una vez que el procedimiento fue hecho con todos los que habían respondido ante el llamamiento de maestros tierras y la puerta se cerró de vuelta.

-¡Haru!-se atrevió a llamar Sokka.

El aludido se dio vuelta, y luego de un tiempo de mirarlo fijamente con la escasa luz que quedaba con la puerta cerrada, dijo:

-¿Sokka?

-Haru, ¿que te han hecho?

-Me quitaron mi tierra control. Hacen eso con todos los maestros para que no seamos capaces de defendernos-pensamientos oscuros relacionados con su esposa pasaron por la cabeza de Sokka.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de nuevo y echaron algunos panes rancios. Los presos se repartieron entre sí los pedazos de comida. Pero había alguien que no despertaba.

-¿Por qué no se despierta ese hombre, papi?-preguntó Lee.

-Por qué está muy cansado, campeón-dijo Sokka ocultándole la cruel verdad a su hijo.

* * *

En la otra celda, Toph sufría, no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo y en su esposo. Además estaba completamente ciega y no podía ver lo que había a su alrededor. Tampoco podía ayudarlos a escapar, aún le dolían los lugares donde le habían clavado las agujas. Hacía rato que había parado de llorar, ahora solo sentía el dolor en silencio. Normalmente ella había sido una persona segura, sin temores, capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte sin miedo. Pero hace ya seis años eso había cambiado. Ya no era responsable de ella sola. Había una pequeña persona que dependía de ella. Debía sobrevivir por él, debía soportar con fuerzas los tormentos para volver a verlo. Siempre y cuando su hijo saliera con vida. No. No podía pensar en eso, era demasiado doloroso. Oró internamente por fuerzas y que su Lee saliera adelante. Pero estaba con Sokka, él podría protegerlo. Eso esperaba.

* * *

El tren detuvo su marcha. Al rato, la puerta de la celda se abrió. El mismo soldado que había sacado a los maestros fuegos, ahora hacía retirar a todos del tren, para dejarlos en uno de los lugares de reclusión. Por un lado caminaban las mujeres y por el otro caminaban los hombres. Sokka caminaba de la mano de su hijo. Intentaba sonreír y no demostrar su preocupación a su hijo. Debía ser fuerte por él.

-Por tu cumple, campeón, decidimos ir a un campo de juegos así podremos divertirnos-mintió Sokka.

-¿Y hay premio si ganamos todos los juegos?-preguntó Lee.

-Sí-mintió una vez más su padre.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó emocionado el niño.

-Es…-titubeó brevemente Sokka-Es la posibilidad de poder controlar el elemento que vos quieras.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ilusionado Lee-. Y si ganamos puedo elegir el elemento agua.

-Si, quieres sí-le sonrió Sokka.

-Aunque también me gustaría tierra-dijo el chico comenzando a desilusionarse.

-Según oí-le susurró-, si tienes muchos puntos podes elegir más de un elemento.

-¡Genial!-dijo Lee.

Sokka le sonreía a su hijo mientras caminaban al lugar de la desesperación y el horror cuando escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

-¡Cuídalo un segundo!-le dijo Sokka a Haru.

-¡Sokka!-se escuchó de vuelta.

-¡Toph, mi hermosura de la tierra!-gritó mientras se trepaba al tren para ver a su mujer-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sokka, amor!-gritó Toph, mientras se acercaba al tren, unas manos la tomaron para arrastrarla de vuelta al camino-¡Cuida a bien a Lee!

-¡Lo haré hermosura!-gritó Sokka mientras veía como se la llevaban a la rastra.

Sokka bajó del tren antes de que llegaran a bajarlo a la fuerza. Igualmente unos soldados lo tomaron igual de los brazos. Una vez en el camino, fue con su hijo una vez más. Sokka oró internamente por fuerzas y por que su Lee saliera adelante. Deseo que nunca hubiese habido una guerra. Pero entonces jamás habría salido del Polo Sur, no hubiera conocido a Toph, no hubiera tenido a Lee. Pero entonces, tampoco estaría en este infierno.


	3. Jugando a Sobrevivir

bueno, como ya m dejaron un review en el otro ep. aca les dejo el anteultimo ep...

dentro de poco hare el 4...

* * *

**Jugando a sobrevivir**

Los trabajos forzados eran agotadores. Hace rato que Sokka se hubiera tirado en el suelo, dejando que lo mataran, de no haber sido por una fuerza interna que lo empujaba a seguir adelante. Una fuerza interna encarnada en un niño pequeño llamado Lee. No podía dejar a su hijo sufrir. Pensando en su hijo y tratando de quitar de su mente las escenas de los horribles tormentos que su esposa debía de estar sufriendo, tomó el gran pedazo de roca para transportarlo al lugar que les indicaban. La campana que indicaba el final de día sonó. Y fueron dirigidos como ganado hacia las habitaciones dónde dormían todos juntos.

-¡Papi!-exclamó Lee y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

Y aunque a este ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas para seguir parado, abrazó a su hijo y lo cargó.

-¿Hiciste muchos, puntos, papi?-preguntó el niño emocionado.

-Sí, campeón, conseguí treinta puntos. ¿Y pudiste cumplir las reglas del juego?

-Si, papi, las cumplí todas. No pedí más comida y me quedé quieto aquí.

-Muy bien, campeón, sigue así y vamos a ganar.

Por toda respuesta el niño esbozó una gran sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro y suavizó el lastimado rostro del lobo del sur.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la hora en que viejos y niños fueran a ducharse. Por lo que mientras los adultos eran llevados a trabajar como todos los días, el resto eran dirigidos a unas grandes construcciones donde supuestamente serían duchados.

Toph seguía trabajando a duras penas, ya que gracias al hecho de ser una gran maestra tierra le quedaba el poder suficiente para adivinar de alguna manera que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y por eso era que seguía siendo útil.

-Es mentira-le dijo una compañera de la desaventura a Toph.

Toph puso cara de no comprender.

-Es mentira lo de las duchas-le explicó-. En realidad los llevan a unos cuartos donde varios maestros fuegos los queman hasta que se vuelven cenizas. Es el modo que tienen de deshacerse de los que no pueden trabajar.

Toph se quedo de piedra.

-Lee-fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

* * *

Los días pasaban y seguían iguales. Trabajando duro y disfrazando de maravillosa una terrible verdad. Sokka no poseía noticias de su mujer, no sabía si estaba viva, si estaba bien. Así como ella no sabía nada de ellos. Hacía un par de días que les habían ordenados a los viejos y niños que se fueran a duchar y desde entonces ningún niño volvió a ser visto. Lee, que con respecto a la higiene había salido a su madre, se había escondido para no ser bañado.

Desde entonces Sokka le puse una nueva regla al juego macabro del destino.

-A partir de ahora debes esconderte. No debes dejar que nadie te vea. Podemos perder 500 puntos si te ven.

-Está bien, papi-dijo Lee-. Pero, ¿cómo vamos? ¿Estamos ganando?

-Sí, campeón, estamos ganando.

Fue cuando vio unas casetas desde dónde las instrucciones eran gritadas. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Pero aunque era peligrosa se lo debía a mujer. Era un grito de "Aquí estoy, no desesperes". Por lo que escondió a su hijo en una caretilla con una manta y lo llevó hasta ahí en el momento en que nadie lo viera.

-¡Hola, hermosura de la tierra!-gritó-¡No te preocupes por nosotros! ¡Estamos bien! ¡Y aquí estoy con el campeón!

-¡Mami!-gritó Lee.

-¡Te amo, hermosura!-dijo por último, y se marchó antes de que los pudieron atrapar.

Y tras varios paredones de distancia, en unas ropas andrajosas, el corazón de una guerrera del Reino Tierra volvió a latir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	4. El amor siempre gana

**Por fin, termine este fanfic. Con este, mientras escribia el final, fue el único fanfic que al escribirlo casi m pongo a llorar...**

**Esta fanfic es en homenaje a todas las víctimas del Holocausto, a los sobrevivientos y a todos aquellos qe se atrevieron a ser lo correcto...**

**Por todos ellos...**

* * *

**El amor siempre gana**

Sokka despertó con el ruido de un estallido. Enseguida abrió los ojos su mente se puso a trabajar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó a Haru.

-No sé, se los están llevando a todos-le contestó este-. Creo que están perdiendo, me pareció oír que decían que se escapó el avatar.

Un atisbo de esperanzas destelló en los ojos de Sokka. Pero si era así la única razón por que se los llevarían a todos, sería… sería… Sin dudas no querían que escaparan. Si el avatar venía lo que significaba que… El guerrero del agua dedujo con terror la verdad.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo angustiado y fue a buscar a su hijo que todavía dormía-. Lee, campeón, despierta. Debemos irnos.

-¿Qué ya terminó el juego?-pregunté el niño todavía dormido.

-No, campeón-debes seguir escondiéndote-. Pero esta vez en un lugar diferente-. Le explico el padre siguiendo con la farsa macabra que el destino le obligaba a hacer.

Cuando se asomó a la puerta se aseguró que nadie los viera. Busco un lugar al dónde dejar su hijo a salvo. Hasta que finalmente dio con una caja de metal que por dentro estaba vacía.

-Mira, campeón, debes esconderte aquí. Y no debes salir hasta estar seguro que no hay nadie. Recién ahí puedes salir. Esta es la regla más importante del juego. Si te encuentran, perdimos todo. ¿Entendiste, campeón?

-Sí, papi. No te preocupes-dijo el muchacho con toda su inocencia.

Sokka quiso despedirse de su hijo, quería decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo importante que era él en su vida. Pero no podía dejar que su hijo viera la pena que lo carcomía por dentro. Por lo que sólo dijo:

-Chau, campeón. Te amo.

Miro por una última vez a los ojos de su hijo. Y se fue. Ahora buscaría a Toph. Si era el final, deseaba mirarla aunque sea una última vez. Saltó las paredes que separaban a los hombres de las mujeres y entró a una de las casas que había, pero estaba desierta.

-¿Toph, estás ahí? ¿Hay alguna Toph ahí?

Pero nadie contestaba. Y sin embargo, Sokka sabía que el lugar no estaba vacío realmente.

-Por favor, se que están ahí. Contéstenme.

-No-recibió como respuesta en un murmullo.

Sokka siguió buscando. Cuando pasaron unos maestro fuegos iluminando el lugar con bolas de fuego. Se escondió detrás de unos tachos de basura donde esperó a que pasaran. Una vez a salvo se cruzó hacia donde estaba su hijo escondido. Y habría permanecido a salvo de no ser que con un mal movimiento tiro al piso unas chapas que había y fue descubierto. Cuando los soldados vinieron a arrestarlo pasó sin resistirse para que su hijo no lo viera forcejear. Y para que no se preocupara, se hizo el payaso hasta que quedo fuera de la vista de su hijo. Los soldados lo llevaron hasta detrás de un paredón. Luego sacaron un par de espadas.

Con un ruido seco, el cuerpo de Sokka cayó al piso.

* * *

Lee se había quedado dormido y fue despertado por la luz que entraba desde los resquicios su escondite. Miró bien para asegurarse de cumplir las reglas que su padre le había dicho. En el lugar no había un alma.

-¿Papi?-preguntó el niño indefenso.

Sin saber que ya no tenía a nadie para que le respondiera esa pregunta. Desde un costado comenzaron a escucharse unos ruidos. Gente se estaba acercando. Lee se quedó parado donde estaba. El grupo de personas se acercaba cada vez más, y una había comenzado a caminar en dirección del chico, dando señales de que lo había distinguido.

-¿Lee?-preguntó quién se acercaba.

-¡Aang!-exclamó el niño levantando los brazos.

Debajo de él y a la par que sus brazos subían la tierra se elevó.

-¡Ganamos!-gritó emocionado y saltó sobre los brazos de Aang.

El avatar tomó al hijo de sus amigos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Sí, Lee, ganamos-dijo con lágrimas a los ojos.

Aang estaba observando a lo último que quedaba de uno de sus mejores amigos. Juntos, se dirigieron hacia el camino principal, dónde a medida que avanzaban comenzaron a encontrarse con sobrevivientes del feroz holocausto que había tenido lugar. De golpe, una mujer vestida en harapos se da vuelta, su rostro estaba consumido por la desesperanza, pero sin embargo en sus ojos se veía un brillo. Que se acrecentó cuando oyó la voz de su hijo.

-¡Mami!-gritó Lee y corrió hasta su madre, quién lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lee-exclamó Toph antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por su cara.

-No llores, mami. Ganamos. Soy un maestro tierra-dijo el niño.

-Tienes razón, Lee, ganamos-dijo la madre besando en la cabeza a su hijo.

Y así era. Lee había ganado. El Avatar había ganado. Sokka había ganado salvando la vida y la inocencia de su hijo. En ese momento las pérdidas, a pesar de terribles y dolorosas eran un sabor amargo. Porque cuando la madre abrazaba finalmente a su hijo, demostraba la única verdad que se destaca de entre todas. El amor siempre gana.

* * *

**N.A.: Espero que les haya gustado...**

**besos...**

**y por favor comenten**


End file.
